Harry Potter and the Musical of Death
by Bridgetsme
Summary: Harry Potter has dreams about this one girl, he starts to fall in love with her. But, she loves his best friend's brother. Voldemort wants to kill her, will he be able to save her and win her love?
1. Chapter 1

Note-I don't own anyone in this story except Bridget and her family. J.K. Rowling owns the rest. (Although I would love to own Fred!)

Harry Potter and the Musical of Death

Harry Potter was asleep in his bedroom on Privet Drive number four. His Aunt, Uncle, and cousin were all asleep in their rooms, probably having happier dreams than he was. In his dream, there was a girl, around his age singing on a stage. A man with black shaggy hair, a scratchy looking face, and raggy clothes was dancing with her as she sang. The girl had shoulder length, blonde hair, slim figure, and bright, blue eyes. She had a wand in her pants pocket. The music had stopped, and so did the girl. Her and the man bowed and the crowd applauded. There was a cracking sound, and a man in a long black cloak had appeared. He was bald, and was very pale. He appeared facing the man and girl, then turned around, obviously facing the crowd. The room fell silent. He hadn't a nose, instead was two slits. He had an evil charm to him. He smiled and licked his lips, though his tongue was snake like. He stared mischievously at the crowd, then turned to the girl, she looked like she was expecting this, he grabbed her by her arms, then without her looking grabbed her wand, then pointed it at her throat. She looked worried, but wasn't panicking. He smiled then said, "Avada Kadavra!" A green flash of light filled the room. Harry Potter woke up with his scar burning severely.

Harry sat up, he was sweating. He tried to remember what he had just seen in his mind. A snake like man had just killed a pretty girl. That snake like man, Harry recognized, was Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was a very dark, and powerful wizard. He had killed Harry's parents when Harry was only one year old. Voldemort went to kill Harry, but somehow Harry had survived it. Voldemort tried to kill Harry with the curse of death, Avada Kadavra. The only thing that happened to Harry was he had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. That night of devastation was what made Harry famous. See, Harry is not an ordinary seventeen year old, he was a wizard. He went to a school, called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was in his seventh, and final year at Hogwarts. He had faced Voldemort ever since he found out he was a wizard in his first year. Up until then, he had beleived that his parents had died in a car crash, and Harry survived it with a scar. The Dursleys, Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and cousin Dudley, had convinced him that he was a normal little boy. Until, Hagrid, Hogwarts' Gamekeeper, had bursted into his life with a bang, literatly, telling him he was a wizard.

Harry got out of his bed, and looked out his window, down at Privet Drive. The sun was creeping out from behind the houses. He looked over at his alarm clock, it was almost seven. That meant, Uncle Vernon would be getting up and getting ready for work. Uncle Vernon worked for a company that made drills. Harry was thinking about his dream. He knew who the dark wizard was, and the man in the raggy clothes. That was Sirius Black, his godfather, who was killed two years ago by a cursed curtain. Whoever went behind the curtain never came back. So he knew who they were, but who was the girl? She obviously was a witch, considering she had a wand. The last time he had a dream like that Voldemort was planning to kill him. That was three years before. Maybe he was supposed to save that girl. Just maybe.

A sound of someone walking down the hall came from outside his bedroom door. Harry turned around quickly as someone banged on his door. " Wake up! Go fix my breakfast!" Uncle Vernon's voice boomed. Harry was used to being ordered around like that, the Dursleys always made him a slave just because he was different. The Dursleys hated anything that was not normal. Aunt Petunia, being Harry's mother's sister, even hated Harry. And their son, Dudley, was just the same. Harry heard Aunt Petunia, down in the kitchen, clanking pans for him to wake up. Harry opened his door lazily, but just as he walked out, Dudley pushed back him in his room without even looking at him. He looked like a big, fat, blonde monkey. As Harry walked down the hall, Dudley picked his nose and put it on the wall. He yelled sleepily, "Harry just picked his nose and wiped it on the wall!" "No I didn't!" " Dad he's lying again!" " No I'm not!" Uncle Vernon came out of the bathroom with his toothbrush hanging out of his mouth, " Harry! Breakfast! Now!" "Okay, okay," Harry said as he walked down the stairs after Dudley. Uncle Vernon was a big, beafy man with hardly any neck, although he did have a very large mustache. Dudley was as much of beafy as his father with blonde hair. Dudley was Harry's age. Harry walked into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was sitting at the table with an apple in her hand. Aunt Petunia had put Dudley on a diet three years ago when Dudley's school nurse had written them to tell them that Dudley was too big and couldn't fit into anymore uniforms. So, Aunt Petunia put everyone on that diet. She was very thin, blonde and had nearly twice the usual amount of neck, which was very usful for spying on the neighbors. "Breakfast," Aunt Petunia said not looking at Harry, watching Mrs. Next Door out the window.

Harry went straight to the counter where he found one small melon. He grabbed a knife and started cutting the melon, and started to think about his dream. Was he sure it was true, because Sirius is dead and nothing can awake the dead. If he could, he would bring his parents back. What did his dream mean- " Harry is making his slice bigger than mine," Dudley wined to his dad when Uncle Vernon came in. Uncle Vernon walked over to Harry and looked down at the melon, " Indeed he has, boy you are getting on my bad side this morning. You don't need strong bones, unless you are going to be polishing windows." "That was Dudley's. I was just putting it on a plate for him," Harry said through gritted teeth. "Here's mine, Petunia, and yours," Uncle Vernon said giving Harry his. It was the smallest one, he was actually going to give it to Dudley. Dudley was strong enough, though he was a very big wimp. Most bullies are. Harry smiled weakly and took the peice away from Uncle Vernon. "Oh Vernon, just give Dudley mine. I have this apple," Aunt Petunia said loverly at Dudley. Dudley stuffed the whole thing in his mouth, then grabbed the extra peice and stuffed it in his mouth. Some was falling out of his mouth. Harry turned around and made a disgusted face. Then he saw Dudley's gold fish he got from his parents on his birthday. They all went to the carnival, and left Harry at Mrs. Figgs. He was seventeen, but had to have a baby-sitter, it just didn't make sense. The gold fish was floating upside down in the fish bowl. It's eyes were in shock. " Um, I think your fish is dead," Harry said trying not to sound amused. "What!" Dudley said pushing Harry out of his way. "Dad! Harry killed my gold fish!" "I didn't! I swear! I just now realized that it was dead!" "Boy! I told you never to touch any of Dudley's things!" Uncle Vernon yelled, as his purple face screwed up in anger. "I-" " Go up to your room!" Uncle Vernon yelled, pointing at the door to the hall. "But-" "Now!"

Harry ran up the stairs steaming. He slammed his bedroom door shut and plopped down on his bed, which made him bounce. He punched his pillow, then he realized. This was his very last year at Hogwarts. This was the last week of the Dursleys forever. After he graduated, he would be buying his own house and making his own way of life. Plus, he got to use magic. He sat up. Hedwig, his snowy owl, was gone. He hadn't let her out this morning. He got up and walked over to the empty cage. The door was all bent, and the lock was ascew. It looked like someone had let her out. He hurried to the window. The sky was as clear as ever and nobody was out of their houses. Not even someone getting the mail. Where had she gone? Then it hit him, what if Uncle Vernon had let her out. He was alone upstairs, when Harry went downstairs to cut up that melon. He walked over to the door and swung it open. He dashed down stairs and into the kitchen. "Where is she?" he yelled, walking up to Uncle Vernon. "Where is who," he applied, as his face started to turn purple. "You know who!" "Apparently not!" " Hedwig, where did you put her, wait a better question, why did you take her?" Uncle Vernon got up from his seat and looked at Harry like he had just cursed him out. "I did not do anything to that bloody bird," he exclaimed. "Whatever! You were the only one upstairs! So, where is she?" "I didn't take that bird !" " Yeah, right!" "He didn't I did. And you won't see her for a very long time," said a very low pitched voice. They all turned to where it came from, over by the now empty fish bowl. Obviously Uncle Vernon flushed the fish down the toilet already. "Who's there?" asked Uncle Vernon. No one answered. Harry rushed over there and started to take a closer look. Uncle Vernon did too. "Is this a joke?" he asked Harry. "No, I am just as surprised as you," Harry answered. "Well, you obviously owe me an apology," Uncle Vernon said almost scaredly. "I geuss, I'm sorry," Harry said quietly, facing the fact that whatever was there had already left. "Good, now up to your room" "Whatever." And he walked up to his room. Still thinking of who, and how, took Hedwig.

When he got into his bedroom, there was a tiny little owl sputtering around his bedroom. It had a, compared to it, giant letter attached around his belly by a string. Harry recognized the bird as Pigwidgeon, his friend Ron Weasley's owl. He took the bird in his hands and grabbed the letter. He opened it up and noticed it was Ron's messy handwriting. He started to read:

_Harry, _

_How come you haven't written me all summer? Has your Aunt and Uncle been treating you like crap again? Dad's been trying to get us a new house. Oh, yeah mum is letting us go see Charlie in Romania! We are going this Christmas, and wanted to ask if you would want to come? I could have told you that if you would of written me. Hermione is writing to tell you some important news too. I can't tell you in case her letter hasn't came yet. How have you been doing? I have been chosen for Head Boy. Percy has been up my butt ever since he found out. Mom hasn't stopped hugging me since either. Fred and George's business has been going well. George has a new girlfriend, her name is Alexandra. She seems really shy, and mum keeps complaining that she's too skinny. Ginny has been anxious to hear from you too. She just told me that she was going to write you. Well I will see you at school._

_Ron _

He wondered what Hermione's, his other best friend, news was too. He couldn't wait till he could see them again. Especially Ginny, his ex- girlfriend and Ron's little sister. Well, at least they are writing him. And, now that Ron's owl was there he could write a letter and send it with him, considering Hedwig was gone. He dashed over to his desk, grabbed a peice of parchment and a quill, dipped his quill into the jar of ink, and began his letter to Ron. He wrote so fast, that his hand began to hurt very quickly after he wrote his first sentence. He had finished, he stretched his arm, and shook his hand so the pain would stop. He looked down at his letter, it said:

_Hey Ron,_

_That's great that your mum is pregnant. The reason I haven't written at all this summer is because I haven't had the time. The Dursleys have not let me go so easily. They won't let me out of their sight. I can't wait till I see you all again. This week has gone by so slow. Someone stole Hedwig. I don't know who. I'll tell you and everyone else at school the rest of that story. It was so weird, and whoever did it, they had to broadcast it to the Dursleys. So now they think I am trying to do something to them. They are so stupid. Pass this letter on to Hermione, since I don't have an owl. Well, I will see you at school._

_Harry _

He was very pleased with his letter and walked over to Pigwidgeon, who was cleaning his feathers. Harry tied the letter to the tiny bird and let the owl fly out the window. He watched the bird fly out of eye distance, and looked down at Privet Drive. Mrs. Figg was watering her daisies, the old man who always snorts at Harry was sitting on his porch reading the paper.

Harry was about to leave the window when something caught his eye. There was a girl, probably the same age as him or a little younger, she was washing a car. She had the hose in her hand and she was rinsing the soap off of it. Somehow, he had never ever seen her before. She had short, straight blonde hair that was in layers. She also had lighter blonde and brown highlights in her hair. Her light skin glowed in the sun, she was almost the prettiest girl he had ever seen. He sat there just watching her. Then a thought came to him, why are you sitting here drooling, go talk to her.

When he did talk to her, what would he say to her, how would he talk to her? They wouldn't have anything in common, she was a muggle. Though, if he was just sitting there, she would probably be gone. He had only two days till he had to go to Hogwarts. He looked back out the window, she was drying the windows and the car doors. This was his only chance to go and talk to her. He walked over to his wardrobe, opened the door and looked in his mirror. His hair was as great as it had ever been. His hair has always been very messy. He straightened his shirt and ran out. He skipped a step going down the stairs. Dudley was walking towards him, but Harry didn't care. No one would stop him. He walked out the door, and down the porch steps, accross the lawn, and over to the neighbors house and to that girl. She was now drying the tires. He took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Hi," he said shyly. She looked up and smiled. "Hi," she said in an American accent. "Um...I'm...Harry, Harry Potter." "Well Harry, Harry Potter, I am Bridget Sparx. And um... do you know that fat man?" she said pointing behind Harry. He looked behind him, it was Uncle Vernon, he was waddling over to them. He was muttering something, Harry couldn't understand him. "Yeah, that's my uncle. He's a mad man." "He looks like a very mad man. Anyway, I just moved here. My mum got killed, so I had to come live with my father," she said as if that was the worst thing in the world. "Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said wondering why she didn't want to live with her father. He would give anything to live with his father. "It's alright," she said, looking down at her feet.

"My parents died when I was only one. So I know how it feels. Though, I didn't know them so I am not completely heart broken," Harry said. "I'm sorry, hey let's get off that subject. Where do you go to school at?" Bridget asked, getting all cheerful again. "Ho-um...St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys," Harry said feeling bad about lying to her. "Oh, well I used to go Windsor, over in California, you know in America. You are a criminal?" "No, that's just where my Uncle and Aunt told me to tell everyone," he said taking a chance. He looked behind him, Uncle Vernon was talking to the neighbor, apparently Bridget's father. "He is a criminal?" Bridget's dad asked Uncle Vernon. "Um, well he is a very troubled boy. I wouldn't let my daughter go close to him if I were you," Uncle Vernon said to him. "Right, Bridget get your butt over here," Mr. Sparx said just like Uncle Vernon except in an American accent. Mr. Sparx was a tall man, with dark brown hair, he almost looked like Elvis Presley. Harry couldn't see the resemblence between him and Bridget.

Bridget looked at Harry and walked up to her father. "What?" "Did he do anything to you?" "Only talked to me, very friendly," Bridget said just like Harry would to Uncle Vernon. "Don't you talk to me that way," Mr. Sparx said, his face started to redden. "What are you gonna do to make me, send me to my mom's, oh yeah, she's dead," Bridget said, she was on fire now. "No, a better one, go to bed without supper," Mr. Sparx said sounding proud of himself. "Oh, yeah that's gonna kill me." Bridget waved at Harry and ran into the house. "Kids," Mr. Sparx said putting his hands on his hips. "Yeah, Harry here is the same way with me, all the time. He's my nephew, his parents died in a car crash when he was only one. We have had to take care of him his whole life," Uncle Vernon said. "Hey aren't you Vernon Dursley down at that drill shop?" Mr. Sparx asked. "Yes, yes I am," Uncle Vernon replied sounding all business like. Harry had had enough of them talking meanly, he headed back to his room. "Well I better go talk some sense into him," Uncle Vernon said trying to sound like Mr. Sparx. Harry rolled his eyes, as he walked up the steps to the front door. "Yeah, I'll see you at work," said Mr. Sparx.

Harry finally reached his bedroom, and plumped down on his bed. What a day, he thought. Just then, two owls came flying into the room. One landed on his desk, the other one landed on his stomach. He sat up and took the letter out of the owl's beak. He opened the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Geuss what? I am right now on the Mayberry Cruise Ship on my way back from New York, America. I can't beleive all the signs and skyscrapers. Geuss who is on the ship too? Malfoy! He has been annoying me the whole time. I am so lucky that I am on the First Class deck, and he's on the Middle Class deck. I geuss that means I am richer than he is. I am so loving rubbing it in his face. I got this new ink from the captain on the ship. Isn't it brilliant! Well, I got Head Girl! Ron got Head Boy, just to let you know just in case Ron hasn't told you. He doesn't really want to be it. Anyway, I hope you are doing well. Make sure you get all of your books. _

_Hermione_

Harry realized that he hadn't gotton his school supplies yet. Two more days till school. He might not be able to get them.

Considering that he hasn't had the time to go to Diagon Alley. The other owl came over to Harry and began to nibble at Harry's hand. Harry took the parcel from the bird and opened it. There were a stack of books and a letter on top. Harry unfolded the letter, it said:

_Harry, _

_You may need these for Monday. I'll hope to see you soon. By the way, I hope you are thinking of coming to live with me until you find a house. Well, bye._

_A friend _

Whoever sent the books, was a hero, Harry thought. But who was it. This day has gotton stranger and stranger. Maybe it was Lupin. He has tried to be a lot more closer to Harry since Sirius died. Or it could be Mrs. Figg. It would have to be somebody with very straight handwriting. It couldn't be Hagrid. Oh well, he thought and layed down and closed his eyes to go to a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up on the best day of his life. He was going to Hogwarts for the last time. He was also going to see

the Dursleys for the last time. He would be able to see Hermione, Ron, and Ginny again. He got up and started to pack his trunk. As he grabbed his books off his desk, loud music started to play from the neighbors house. The music was in a very good beat. He had never heard such brilliant music before. He walked over to the window and looked over to the other house. The window was open on the second floor. A girl was dancing in a mirror and smiling. Harry recognized that it was Bridget. He justed watched her dancing for a while. He had never saw anyone dance like that before. She was very good. Then he realized, Ginny is the one that he thought he loved. He can't crush on Bridget, that would just be wrong. "Enjoying the view?" He came back into focus. He saw Bridget looking at him with a grin on her face. Her short hair was blowing in the morning wind.

"Yeah, hey you won't see me today. I'm going to school today," Harry said to her in a very confident way. "Yeah, well so am I and I won't be back until I die," Bridget said, "I'm graduating this year." "Oh yeah, me too," Harry said very sheepishly. She giggled. "Well I better get going, I don't want to miss my train," she replied. "Are you going to Kings Cross?" Harry asked. "Yeah, why?" "Well, I was thinking of walking there and I needed someone to keep me company," Harry said practicing on making his smooth move. "I'd love to! I'll just get my trunk and I'll meet you outside," Bridget said with a wave. "Okay," Harry said watching her leave from the window.

He grabbed his books and threw them into his trunk, then looked around his room to make sure he had everything. He picked his wand off his night stand and put it into his back pocket. His room looked very emptier than it had ever been. Everything was gone from his wardrobe and nothing was on his night stand except a lamp. He had made his bed and took everything off his desk. He had also took off all the pictures of quidditch and his friends off his wall. He then remembered that Bridget was outside waiting for him. He closed his trunk and took Hedwig's empty cage and walked out of the room.

When he reached the kitchen to tell the Dursleys that he was leaving, Uncle Vernon yelled for him. "I'm right here," Harry said walking into the room. "Don't expect me to bring you to the train station," Uncle Vernon said. "Oh, well I actually I wasn't, I'm heading to the station now, so see ya," Harry said walking back towards the door. "Wait, I don't get to say good-bye," said someone in the kitchen. Dudley walked out. "See ya, hope you have a nice year." Harry was shocked, Dudley was never nice to him. "Thanks." Harry smiled and walked out the door.

"Hey Potter! Are you coming?!"

Bridget was standing at the road. "Of course," Harry said dragging his trunk towards her.

"I'm so glad you're coming with me to Kings Cross," Harry said as they walked down the road. "Yeah, well, my father wasn't so happy," Bridget replied, as she stopped smiling and started to get out of breath. "Neither was my Aunt and Uncle, but I pretty much just walked out," Harry said. "Well, my dad always wants to be in control, and he can't understand that I am so much like my mother. He hates me for it," Bridget said sounding like she would rather talk about something else. "Why do you have an empty bird cage?" Bridget asked. "What? Oh, I have an owl, my...friend is...borrowing it...so I don't have it," Harry said looking down at the empty bird cage in his left hand. "Oh," Bridget said smiling at Harry.

When they got to Kings Cross, they saw that it was crowded. Everyone was tryng to get on a train today. Bridget turned to Harry, "What train are you taking?" "Um...9," Harry said, he was getting tired of lying to her.

"I'm taking 10, so we're right there together." "Great." Harry and Bridget walked in the train station and headed for train's 9 and 10.

"Well I geuss this is good-bye," Bridget said stopping at the platform. "Yeah, I geuss so," Harry said disappionted that he had lied to her and that they would never see each other again. He was day dreaming so hard that he didn't see her smiling and staring at him. He finally realized when she stepped over and hugged him. He didn't want to let go. Then she did the thing he didn't think would happen, she kissed him.

He thought of nothing except two days ago when he met her, and today walking to Kings Cross, and their talks about pretty much everything. The kiss seemed almost forever. She finally pulled herself off. Her face was completely red. He could feel his face getting hot too. They smiled and hug again. They broke apart and she picked up her trunk and purse, and walked off. He watched her get on triain 10, he then noticed he needs to get on his train.

So, he makes sure nobody else is watching, then picks hs things up and runs through the wall between 9 and 10. The Hogwarts Express is steaming and was beautiful as it had ever been. He hurried into the train and looked for Ron and Hermione.

He was at the very back of the train, when he finally saw them. "Harry!" Hermione came hurriedly to him, and hugged him. She broke apart after five seconds. "You smell good, did you hug your Aunt Petunia?" Hermione asked. "Um...no," Harry said realizing that she probably was smelling Brisget's perfume. "It's probably that old witch that pulls the candy cart," Harry lied. "Probably," Ron said walking over to them. They walked into an empty compartment.

"So what's with the whole stealing Hedwig thing?" Hermione asked as they sat down. Harry was putting his trunk into the compartment at the top. He sat down and told them the story. "Oh, my," Hermione gasped. "Who would do that?" "I dunno, but whoever did had to broadcast it to the Dursleys." "Do you think it was You-Know-Who?" Ron asked. "I'm not sure, I don't think he would steal Hedwig, I mean if he wanted to do something to me he probably would just come and kill me," Harry said. "Yeah, but maybe he is just playing games with you," Hermione said sitting back in her seat. "Also, someone gave me this and sent my supplies and books with it," Harry said pulling the note out of his pocket. He handed it to Ron. Hermione scooted over to Ron to read it too.

"It was probably Lupin, he might have said 'A Friend' because the owl could have gotten intercepted and could have gave out information on you, Harry," Hermione said. "Yeah, you're probaby right," Harry said taking the note from them and sitting it on the window seal. "Like always," Ron said sitting back. "Well..." Harry started to change the subject, but something caught his eyes. Actually it was someone. This girl had dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and was laughing and joking with her friends. She looked very familliar. She was looking for a place to sit. They walked by, and Harry followed her with his eyes, until he could not see her anymore. "What?" Ron was looking at Harry with a questionable look on his face. "Oh..nothing..." he said looking back out of the window.

The rest of the train ride was silent. Hermione was reading, Ron bought candy everytime the old witch with the trolly walked by, and Harry was in his own head, staring out the window. He kept thinking about the girl.

_Who is she? How come I haven't seen her before? She looked like someone I have met before, but who is she? She must be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, she couldn't be in Slytherin. She looked too nice._


End file.
